Dark Secrets
by NykkiJynxx
Summary: Sequel to All's fair in love and war!Satine finds out about her past...and her future.  DISCLAIMER- i do not own star wars the clone wars or any of its characters. obi-wan is REALLY ooc.SORRY!
1. Prologue

**Dark Secrets**

_HEEYY Everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews on __All's fair in love and war!__ This is the sequel, obviously. Soo….here you go! _

_**Flashback-**_

_**It's mid-day on the planet of Mandalore. Two girls, one fair, one dark, sit in the shade of a tree in the palace's courtyard, until the fair one jumps up and starts doing acrobatic stunts. The dark one sits there, watching.**_

_I wish I could be like her. __**The girl thought, watching her twin sister do amazing flips and twists, jump to amazing heights, and be as pretty and perfect as she always was.**_

_**Satine was ALWAYS perfect. And it just wasn't fair.**_

_**Suddenly, two hands grabbed her from behind. Satine screamed, but the jedi stopped her.**_

"_**You do not remember a thing."**_

"_**I do not remember a thing." Her sister said blankly.**_

"_**You will tell your parents that the jedi have claimed what was rightfully theirs."**_

"_**I will tell my parents that the jedi have claimed what is rightfully theirs."**_

"_**Do it. Now."**_

_**Satine nodded and walked away. **_

_Satine! Help me! __**She wanted to scream but she couldn't. **_

_**And the jedi dragged her away.**_

_***~End of flashback~***_

Nalia Kryze, now known as Nalia Jones, admired herself in the mirror.

_I may not be as pretty as you, 'Tine, but I'm still pretty._

_Whaaa? SHE'S ALIVE! _

_REVIEW!_


	2. Homecoming

_Hey fanfic lovers! Sorry about this update my laptop hasn't been working!_

**Chapter 1**

**Satine POV**

Obi-wan is coming home today. I've missed him so much. I made sure Korkie was busy today so Obi-wan and I could…well…you know. I didn't tell him to his face, but I want a child. I only figured out recently (on my wedding night!) how that works. After all, I was sheltered from THAT kind of talk as a child. It was part of the Mando'a codes. In the midst of my thinking, the door opened.

"Satine?"

Obi-wan! I rushed to put on my robe, and then ran straight into his arms. He buried his face in my hair.

"I missed you." His voice was rough. I liked the sound of it.

"I missed you too." He led me over to the couch and I sat on his lap, as I usually did when he was home. He was quiet for a long time. He didn't even move. I was really worried now. He was never this quiet or this still when he was home with me. Normally we stayed up talking for hours.

"Is everything alright?" he looked up at me and nodded.

"Are you sure?" He nodded again. "Alright then. Now that that's settled, there's something I want from you. Can you guess what it is?" I walked my fingers up his chest to his beard.

"I'm not shaving, Satine."

"Nice try, but we have a lovely consolation prize for you." He raised an eyebrow in confusion. I smirked and let my robe fall loose. His eyes widened.

"Holy sithspit."

**Obi-wan POV**

I was shocked. She was perfect. How the hell could she even force herself into a bra that small? Oh hell, like I cared. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Just as that annoying piece of fabric hit the floor, the door opened.

"Aunt Satine?"

"Yes Korkie?"

"Are you ok? Did you get sick again?"

_Again? _I gave my wife a look. She looked apologetic. But before we could say anything more, Korkie walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Korkie!" Satine cried. He ignored her and turned his glare to me.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, JEDI!"

"Korkie, please calm down." Satine looked very upset. I stroked her hair and gave Korkie a -shut up and listen or I'm gonna kick your ass- look.

Obviously, he shut up. Smart kid. When Satine calmed down, she explained our marriage to Korkie. He was NOT happy.

"Auntie, you should go lay down. You haven't been feeling well. Obi-wan come with me."

When Satine was out of earshot, Korkie spoke.

"Do you have ANY idea what kind of danger you're putting her in?"

I sighed. "Yes, I do now. But WHEN I married her, I wasn't thinking properly. Korkie, you must understand, I love Satine very much and would NEVER allow anything to hurt her. Or you, for that matter."

He was shocked. "Why me? I haven't exactly been civil to you."

"You make Satine happy. And you may just be enough for her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you know what happened to your mother?"

He nodded. "She committed suicide after my dad died."

"That's because giving birth to you actually caused her so much pain, she went crazy. Not that it's your fault, but it's what happened. And with Satine under so much stress already, and me unable to be here all the time, I don't want to risk it."

"Couldn't you just tell her no?"

"You know as well as I do that when Satine wants something she gets it. I can't say no to her."

"We should go check on her."

"How long has she been sick?"

"A few days. She's been throwing up blood."

"Has she seen a healer?"

"Yes, but they can't figure out what's wrong with her."

We walked into the room to find that Satine wasn't in there. _She must be in the refresher,_ I thought.

I decided to check on her.

"Satine? Honey I'm coming in."

No answer. I walked in and saw my wife on the floor.

Covered in her own blood.

_Dun dun duuun!_

_REVIEW!_


	3. Dark Secrets

**Chapter 2**

_**Flashback-**_

_**8 year old Satine Kryze sat on her throne, watching her council argue AGAIN.**__ Can't they just get along?__** She thought. **__They're all so stupid. We're all just going in circles. Round and round, round and round. I don't know how mama dealt with it all the time…. Mama.__** She started to cry. It had been two long years, and she missed mama and daddy. Her uncle Talone ran in. **_

"_Satine! Sweetheart, what happened? What did you idiots say to her?" __**he roared at the council. They all looked ashamed. She felt bad. It wasn't **__**THEIR**__** fault she missed mama and daddy. Then one of the council members spoke up.**_

"_Talone, it's not OUR fault the kid can't handle a little yelling. Face it, the brat's been spoiled. You've spoiled her. The duchess and duke have spoiled her. She will NEVER be a value on the throne if she doesn't toughen up."__** He leered at her. **__"Not like THAT will ever happen."_

_**Little, innocent Satine Kryze lost her temper. In an instant, the man was hanging from the wall by his robes, his face bruised and bloody.**_

"_THAT TOUGH ENOUGH FOR YA?"__** she screamed. **__"I am sick and tired of all this conflict! If any of you actually care, something I doubt as you obviously only care for yourselves, not Mandalore, its people, or me, I was wondering how my parents dealt with you, and THAT'S what upset me. They died because they wanted to make this planet a better place for you! Not like you care!"_

_**And she ran from the room.**_

_***~End of flashback~***_

**Satiana POV**

I am tired. Today, I watched my youngest daughter throw up, make out with a jedi, and throw up some more. I'm a blasted SITH for god sakes! A sith, and my youngest daughter married a JEDI! Ugh. I guess I can't blame Satine. After all, I married a jedi too. I just wish our children weren't all force sensitive. I can still remember the day we brought her to the night sisters for the first time. We decided when Satine was two months old, and her force powers had** already** come in, that she would have her midi-chlorians blocked until further notice to keep her safe from the jedi council.

_**Flashback-**_

_"Galle Luna, you have to help us!"_

"_I don't see why I should."_

_**My husband could sense my anxiety. He stepped forward and spoke the way only jedi did, when they wanted something.**_

"_What my wife means is, we would be most grateful for your help, your excellency."_

_**She deliberated for a moment, and then nodded.  
><strong>__"Give her to me."_

_**I didn't want to. I didn't like this woman. But James trusted her, and Satine was obviously his favorite, so I would just have to deal with it. I reluctantly handed over my daughter, and she held her, crooning soft words in a language I didn't understand. The girl's eyes seemed to glow brighter for a moment, then…nothing. She handed Satine to me, and I sighed my contentment. We left immediately after.**_

_**End of flashback**_

I sighed and came out of my trance. I paced my tomb tiredly. I should sleep. I walked to my coffin, and stepped into it. Before I drifted off to sleep, I thought-

_This family has many, many dark secrets. I hope my daughter doesn't get __**TOO**__ immersed in them…_

_REVIEW!_


	4. Baby?

**Chapter 3**

**Satine POV**

Ugh. My head hurts. I sit up and realize I have NO idea where I am. I start to panic. What if deathwatch got me when I was unconscious?

Then I cleared my head and realized I was in the infirmary at the palace. Phew, that was a close one. I look over and see Obi-wan passed out in a chair. I almost laughed. He was so cute. He was far different when he was with me than when he was off being "The Negotiator". He was so sweet when we were alone, always making sure I don't do anything. He literally CARRIES me to bed at night.

I stood up and walked over to where he slept. I knelt beside him, ignoring the burning sensation in my stomach, and ran my fingers through his hair. He moaned in his sleep.

"Siri….."

_**SIRI?**_

My entire body clenched. He was still seeing HER? After he married me? I whimpered and slid down to the floor. My head hit the wall with a soft thump, and Obi-wan woke up.

"Satine?"

"What?" my voice was hard. I didn't care anymore.

"You're awake."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcastic."

I smiled for a minute, and then remembered why I was upset. My face fell. He felt it. Oh crap. Here comes the bloody inquisition.

"What's wrong?"

"You're still screwing Siri, that's what's bloody wrong!"

"No, no I'm not. Why would you think that?"

"You moaned her name in your sleep."

"Oh. Satine, you know that doesn't mean anything."

"Oh yes it does."

"How?"

"Because you were dreaming about her and not me, that's how! How long has this been going on? Since you first slept with her? How long ago was that? Right after you left me the first time?"

I started crying so hard, I didn't even hear him slide off of his seat to sit beside me. He wrapped a warm arm around me and I didn't even realize how cold I was until he did. I shivered.

"Satine, you're cold. Come on, back to bed before you get sick again."

I tried to stand up, but before I could, he picked me up and carried me to bed. As he tucked me in, I started to fall asleep. He crawled into bed beside me. It felt nice to not have to sleep alone for the first time in a month, but something was bothering me.

"Obi?"

"Hmm?" he sounded tired.

"You aren't sleeping with her, are you?"

"No, of course not."

"Ok." I sighed happily.

"Satine?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

I smiled sleepily. "I love you too."

"Mmmmm." He moaned.

"What?"

"You know…."

"WHAT?"

"We still didn't do that 'thing' we were going to do before your nephew interrupted us."

"What are you talking about…..oh."

He chuckled. "Get over here, my dirty little duchess."

I giggled. "Yes, master."

**Korkie POV**

Ugh. That's so disgusting. Do they have to do IT next to my room? I can him swearing and her saying dirty things.. I can ALSO hear their bed groaning under the combined weight and motion. EW. If they don't stop doing it, I'm gonna have a little cousin soon.

A cousin.

Oh crap.

If they have a kid, what's gonna happen to me? It's obvious that if my aunt has a kid, she's gonna love it more than me. But wait…Kenobi doesn't want a kid. He said so. But my aunt does, and he won't say no to her, or rather he can't, so she's gonna have her way. Crap.

They sound like they're done. But something's wrong here.

"Obi-wan?"

"Hmm?"

"We're not done yet."

"Yes we are."

"Ummm no. we aren't."

"Why not."

"You didn't….you know….finish."

_**EW!**_

"That's because I'm not going to."

"What? Why not!"

"Because we don't need this right now. You already have a child to take care of."

"That's not it. You're having a child with Siri, aren't you?"

"No. I've already told you. I'm NOT sleeping with her."

"Then WHY?"

"I'm just worried, alright? Now go to sleep."

"FINE."

I heard the sound of shuffling, and clothes being put back on. Again…gross mental picture.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"Where?"

"MY room."

"I take it I'm sleeping here then?"

"Well…."

"What?"

"If you do that thing I want, you can sleep in my bed."

"No means no, Satine."

"Fine. Have fun with Siri then."

"Satine….."

I heard the door open and shut. My aunt had obviously left the room. Thanks to the thin walls, I heard Obi-wan mumbling to himself.

"Blast that woman…..she knows I can't sleep without her when I'm here….going to have to apologize….child…Siri…disgusting…..as if I would ever even consider having a child with her…..ugh!"

I heard him leave the room and storm down the hall. I contemplated going out there and telling him to stand strong, but decided I didn't want to die.

_Finally….alone at last._

I fell asleep.


	5. Arguing AGAIN

**Chapter 4**

**Obi-wan POV**

I rushed down the hall to speak to my wife. I knew she probably won't speak to me. She's always been headstrong, especially when she doesn't get her way.

I knocked on the door.

"It's open."

I walked in. my wife was sitting on the couch, drinking something.

"What is that?"

"Whiskey. Does it even matter to you?"

"Satine…."

"Oh don't 'Satine' me. I'm still pissed at you, Kenobi."

I sat down beside her. "You know I only want what's best for you…" I tried to put an arm around her, but she scooted away from me, to the other end of the couch.

"How is never having a child of my own what's best for me?"

"You have Korkie…."

"Korkie's growing up, Obi-wan."

"Well let's at least wait until then."

"And if you die before that happens?"

I flinched. She had me there. Whenever I leave, I never know if I'll come back. But I lied anyway.

"That's not going to happen."

"You're lying to me."

"And just how do you know that?"

"I don't know. I can just…feel it."

"Right."

She gave me a look and turned away.

"You know, I came here to apologize."

"And then decided that I was being stupid and now you're trying to explain why you're leaving me for Siri Tachi."

"Satine, I'm not going anywhere."

"But…."

I kissed her hard on the lips. She sighed happily.

"Is that a nice way of telling me to shut up?"

"Maybe…"

"Mmmmm….well….."

"What?"

"I liked it."

I chuckled. "Well then…"

"What?"

I kissed her again. She moaned, and then pushed me away.

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered I'm mad at you."

I grabbed her and kissed her again. She pulled away again.

"What the hell Kenobi!"

"I just remembered I don't care."

"Ugh!"

I smirked and grabbed her, then slung her over my shoulder.

"Put me down, you bloody idiot."

"Nope." I smirked.

"Pleeeease?"

"Uh-uh."

I carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. I stripped her and pulled her onto my lap.

_Finally, she's all mine._

************************************************************************************* I'd never felt so satisfied in my life. Not even on our wedding night. It was the morning after and I still felt so good, I could hardly see straight. I looked at the time it was 10 A.M. crap. I leaned over and kissed my wife on the forehead, not knowing what kind of danger I was putting her in by leaving her alone….

_Oooh, finally some action! Sorry about the updates guys, I've been really busy…and I don't think it's gonna g_et_ better anytime soon….. _


	6. Uh oh

**Chapter 5**

**Satine POV**

I woke up in my bed alone, and as usual, I panicked. Can anyone really blame me? I mean, with all the death threats against Korkie and me, why wouldn't there be any against him? He is my husband, after all. And a jedi as well. I jumped out of bed, ready to panic and send my guards out to find him, but saw a note written for me on the nightstand.

_ Satine,_

_As much as I would like to finish what I started last night, I'm afraid duty calls. You have to go see Serinia this morning. And for my sake, PLEASE GO. I'll call you as soon as I can get away long enough. Take care of my heart. I've left it with you._

_I love you. Keep safe._

_ Obi-wan_

I held the datapad close to my heart. It smelled like him.

_I miss you already, _I thought. I love it when he is here, but I hate it when he leaves. It makes me miserable.

_I need a whiskey, but I'd better go see Rin first, or she'll berate me for drinking._

_Glad that's over._

I HATED the infirmary. It made me nervous. At least I don't have to go back. I was given a clean bill of health. Good. I didn't WANT to go back. Med droids made me feel weird. Maybe because of all the droids on Dooku's ship? I don't know. I REALLY should stop rambling on in my head right now…..

My commlink went off. I answered quickly.

"Yes?"

"I miss you already. I _especially _miss the feeling of you sitting on my lap."

"Pre, you know I miss you too…."

"WHAT?"

"Relax obi, I'm kidding."

"Oh thank the force. I thought you were serious."

"No. Pre Viszla may have turned himself in to us, but that would never happen. NEVER!"

"Ok, Ok, calm down."

"I hadn't even started sassing off yet."

"I know."

"Then why…." I got it. "You suck."

He laughed. "No, you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. I specifically remember you sucking SOMETHING last night….."

"OBI-WAN!"

"And you were screaming my name last night too….hmmm…interesting."

"When you get home, clankers are going to be the LEAST of your worries, Kenobi."

"Oh? And just what am I going to be worried about?"

"Another C word-castration by lightsaber."

"That's three words, sweetheart."

"But words that scare you nonetheless."

He chuckled.

"What?"

"You're so cute when you try to be scary."

"I'll have you know that I am VERY scary."

"Prove it."

"How does no sex for a year sound?"

"Absolutely terrifying."

"Good boy."

There was silence for a minute.

"Obi-wan?"

"Hmm?"

"When are you coming home?"

"In a month or so. Why?"

"Because I miss you." I felt my stomach clench in that funny way it did when something bad was about to happen. I tensed.

Obi-wan felt my worry. "Satine, what's going…." He was cut off by the sound of sabers cutting through the wall.

"Oh my god."

"What? WHAT?"

"Someone's cutting through my wall."

"Satine, get out of there. NOW!"

I looked around. "There's no way out."

"I'm coming to get you. Hold whoever it is off until I get home, ok?"

"I don't think i…I can."

"Why not?"

"I think it's a sith."

"Shit. Hide somewhere. Keep moving. Keep AWAY from the sabers."

"I'm not an idiot, Obi-wan. "

"I know. Just…just hold on, ok?" I could tell he was terrified and when I was about to soothe him, something hit me on the back of the head.

"Ungh…" _not again._

As I faded out, I heard Obi-wan saying,

"Satine? Satine answer me. Satine? SATINE!

_Well, that's not good. I wonder who's behind Satine's kidnapping this time. I'll give you a hint- it's someone who's supposed to be dead. ;)_

_REVIEW!_


	7. Bad day for everyone :

**Chapter 6**

**Obi-wan POV**

_Oh. My. God. Not again. NOT HER!_

I was screaming in my head. I needed to go back, now.

I turned my commlink on.

"Hello?"

"Anakin, inform the council I am not returning to the temple. At least, not tonight."

"What? Why not? Satine won't let you outta bed?"

"No. she's in trouble."

"What? I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Why?"

"Because she may be married to you, master, but I still love her."

And he hung up.

_Shit._

I knew it. He just wouldn't give up would he? I was VERY angry now.

_Where there is no emotion, there is peace…._

I calmed down instantly. If Satine found out I broke the code-other than with her- she would be angry. If she's even still alive.

I cringed. _Don't think that. She's alive._

_She has to be._

**Satine POV**

God, this is boring.

I'm sitting in this cell, and I'm bored.

REALLY bored.

They aren't torturing me, or threatening me, or really doing anything to me at all.

I don't even know who they are.

And I'm getting pissed off.

My commlink buzzed.

Wait…what?

_They didn't take this from me? Why?_

I answered.

"Hello?"

"Satine? Are you ok? Where are you? Did they hurt you?" it was Anakin.

"That's my name. Yes. I don't know. No, but I'm about to hurt myself, I'm so fucking bored. In that order."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been stuck in here and I have not even been spoken to since I woke up."

"Woke up?"

"Yeah. They got me in the back of the head. Again. I'm gonna have a permanent dent back there."

He chuckled. "Sexy."

"Only you would think so. Now, did you call to flirt, or do you have a plan to get me out of this shithole?"

"No…at least not yet. But listen, in case something happens, I just wanted to tell you that….."

"Ahh, having a little chat with your husband, duchess?"

That voice. I _knew_ that voice.

"Satine? What's going on?"

"Hmm. That doesn't sound like Kenobi. That sounds like Skywalker. A bit early in the marriage to have a lover, isn't it? Then again, you always were a worthless whore. And you must get so _lonely_ when he leaves you. So when Kenobi's away, Skywalker comes out to play."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Untie me and I'll make all your nightmares come true."

"My apologies duchess, but I had something much more pleasurable in mind. My apologies to you as well, master Skywalker, but the duchess is too busy for her lover at the moment…..she is going to be 'entertaining' my guards for me….like a good little slut."

"What are you….oh god."

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Don't worry Skywalker, I'll take good care of your little booty call."

"Don't…."

The line went dead.

"Come along duchess, they haven't seen a beautiful woman in some time, and they'll probably be a bit…rough. I do apologize."

_Someone help me!_

_Wow, that does not sound good. So who is Satine's mystery captor?_

_Tell me in that all-important review!_


	8. IT

**Chapter 7**

**Dooku POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE'S GONE?"

"The duchess is gone, and there is no sign of Kenobi, either." My new assassin, Savarge Opres, growled. I could tell he was as annoyed as I was. After all, he needed to settle his score with Kenobi. Torturing his precious wife to death seemed the best way to make him suffer. But that wouldn't work if he took her with him. I couldn't help but wonder. Did he tell her the truth? Or just take her away?

"Keep an eye on the palace. When she returns and he leaves, grab her."

"I don't think that will be necessary." He smirked and snapped his fingers. Two droids dragged a boy into the room. About thirteen years old, with the same dirty blond hair and icy blue eyes that were common in the Kryze family.

"Why sit around there when I can make them come here?"

"I suppose you have a point."

"What do you want with me?" The boy growled angrily

"Does it really matter?" I drawled.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"My aunt. What have you done with her?"

"Your aunt?"

"The duchess of Mandalore. Where. Is. She?"

"I'm guessing she's with her husband."

"No. She's been kidnapped. Her husband was coming home when he" he pointed at Savarge. "Grabbed me."

"Why was he coming home?"

"Because YOU kidnapped her!"

"No I didn't."

"A sith cut through her wall."

"I don't think so."

"I do."

"Savarge, take him around the ship and prove to him that the duchess isn't here. And when you're done, take him to the cell duchess Satine slept in when she WAS with us."

He growled, and Savarge dragged him away.

**Satine POV**

I woke up in my cell, alone.

I shivered when I wondered why I was so sore.

EVERYWHERE

I already knew why. I looked down at myself. I bruised easily, but this was REALLY bad. Purple blotches covered all of my skin, making my body look like that of a grotesque beast. At least whoever had done this to me had the decency to redress me.

I think I'm gonna retch. Honestly.

Against my better judgment, I spoke aloud.

"Obi-wan is gonna kill me."

"No, that would be me." It again. I didn't know who they were, so I was just gonna call them it.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Your worst nightmare. Revenge. In that order."

"Why? I don't even know who you are."

"You were always so beautiful. So perfect. Everyone knew that. _I _even knew that. But then you let them kill me. You let the jedi kill me, Satine!"

"I still don't…." I didn't know what to say. I still couldn't even determine gender. So much hatred in that voice. I knew who it was, but I didn't at the same time.

"Hello? Hello?"

Nothing.

Great.

I'm alone.

I flicked my wrist, and something flew into the wall.

"What was that?"

"I believe that was you using the force." I didn't recognize this voice, so I assumed the worst.

"Are you going to rape me too?" I cringed at the thought.

"What? No. who did that?" whoever this was sounded angry. I cringed.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Damien. I'm a friend of your husband's."

_God, I'm adding __**way**__ too many characters to the star wars universe! But oh well. I like it, so HA! Anyways, with the new hints, WHO IS IT?_

_REVIEWS PEOPLE!_

_3 YA _


	9. Damien

_Hey guys, I was looking back and noticed my chapters were kinda, well….ew. So this is kinda a "Sorry I'm such a bad writer" present. Hope you accept! _

**Chapter 8**

**Satine POV**

There were so many things wrong with the few words he said to me already, but I kept it together and asked him:

"You know Obi-wan?"

The dark figure nodded.

"So are you a Jedi then?"

"No. but you were very close, duchess."

"Satine, please. Duchess makes me feel like some old lady."

He laughed. "Very well then…Satine." He said my name strangely, the way Anakin does when he is staring at me. This made me nervous, so I changed the subject.

"How close was I?"

"What? Oh. Pretty close…. I guess." He sounded like he was waking from a dream. Again, very strange…..

"So…..what are you then?"

"Promise you won't panic?"

"Cross my heart."

He stepped out of the shadows. He was rather handsome (though in my opinion Obi-wan beat him hands down), with black hair that fell into flashing green eyes. Those eyes, for some reason, made me feel rather dizzy, which I didn't like. Nothing terrifying here. He had a 'saber, but when he turned it on, it was blood red.

I couldn't help myself.

I panicked.

"Shhh….calm down!" he whispered.

"You're a bloody sith, and you're asking me to CALM DOWN?" I snarled.

"It's not necessarily like that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm what you'd call a rouge Jedi. I'm not in the Order, giving me more freedom, but I'm no sith. Trust me, I'd rather die."

"Oh. Sorry I freaked out."

He smiled. "It's fine. Obi-wan said you were a little….crazy."

"He did not."

"Oh yes he did."

"Oh no he didn't."

"Oh yes he did."

"Urgh…"

"He also said you were impatient…"

"Ok, now you're just making stuff up."

"Whatever you say, beautiful."

"Does Obi-wan know you intend to call me that?"

"Probably not, although his bragging wasn't just bragging, so I don't think he'll mind."

"Bragging?"

"He said he had the most beautiful wife in the galaxy, and I'm not gonna argue with him."

"Umm…ok. Thanks."

He stared at me until I broke the silence.

"So…are you gonna get me out or not?"

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I don't have the keys that's why!"

"Then get them!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's difficult to explain. I'm working on overthrowing the sith lord that runs this station. I think I'll be able to convince him that killing you is unnecessary. The rumors should be enough to keep you alive."

"Rumors?"

"The rumors that say you are the mother of the chosen one."

"But Anakin Skywalker is the chosen one."

"Actually, he's not."

"Damien, you're not making any sense."

"The chosen one hasn't been born yet."

"What?"

"You are the mother of the chosen one."

"But…how?"

"Do we really need to have the sex talk?"

"NO…trust me, Obi-wan's taught me all I need to know."

"He would be a good sex ed teacher, wouldn't he?"

"He is, but why do you think that?"

"You don't know about all the women he's taken to bed? Just in the past few weeks he's been….uh oh."

_Oooooooh, obi's in trouble!_

_REVIEW!_


	10. Fond Memories

**Chapter 9**

**Obi-Wan POV**

I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep. I kept seeing Satine sleeping right before I left her. She looked so peaceful, so tiny in that big bed all by herself. I hated leaving her alone, but she didn't listen when I told her leaving the order was what was best for both of us. When we were running from the insurgents that threatened her, we had to hide what we felt around Qui-Gon. He had been good friends with Satine's father, and had been around so much when she was a little girl; she'd taken to calling him 'uncle' Qui-Gon.

And he looked at her like a daughter.

I remember one day we were running in particular.

"Obi-wan."

"Ugh"

"Obi-wan wake up."

"Ugh."

"Come on Obi wake up."

"Don't call me that." My voice was muffled by my sleeping bag.

"OI! KENOBI!WAKE THE FUCK UP!WE GOTTA GO!"

"Satine…."

"Yes, Uncle Qui-Gon?"

"Please don't yell at my padawan. That's my job."

"Awww, but it's fun…."

"Satine Marie….."

"Ok, ok, no need to use my middle name, uncle Qui-Gon."

"Then listen when I tell you something."

"Alright, but don't give HIM anymore ammo with which to embarrass me."

My master now turned his attention to me.

"Obi-wan, Satine is right. We do have to leave. NOW."

I groaned. "Why?"

"Because the Force said so," my master said, using his favorite phrase.

"Oh. Let's go then."

"Finally! Took you long enough."

"Shut up Satine."

"Obi-Wan!"

"My humblest apologies, _princess. _I meant no disrespect."

"_Right_."

"Satine…."

"Apology accepted _padawan Kenobi._"

"That's better."

"Can we go?"

"Of course."

Satine ran ahead of us and my master and I started talking.

"Is she retarded?"

"OBI-WAN!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Satine stared into the fire, her eyes fathomless.

"I only wanted to protect you."

"Protect me? You _murdered _that man, obi-wan. How is that supposed to help me? Knowing that it's my fault that man's family will never see him again. Knowing that _I _may as well have shoved your lightsaber into his heart?"

"He was a _bounty hunter_, Satine. He didn't HAVE a family."

"He was a sentient being, Obi-wan. And YOU killed him! How do you know what he had if you didn't know him? Who'm I kidding? Honestly. Trying to convince a JEDI that murder is wrong."

She stood up and started to walk away, but I grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Qui-Gon."

"He told you to stay here."

"I don't care."

"Satine, please don't make this harder than it already is."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"I'm not doing this for you, Kenobi. Qui-Gon doesn't need anything else to worry about."

"You really care that much about him?"

She nodded, and I couldn't help myself. I kissed her. She just sat there, not moving, and I slowly pulled my mouth away, ready for the slap I knew I deserved. Then she said something that shocked me.

"Why did you stop?"

I looked down at her.

"You didn't kiss me back."

She looked down, a blush coloring her face. Then it hit me.

"You've never been kissed, have you?"

Still looking down, she shook her head.

I raised her head.

"That's not a bad thing."

She looked up at me, then leaned forward until our lips met again.

Forgetting she didn't know what she was doing, I licked her bottom lip for entrance. She pulled away.

"What were you doing that for?"

I shook my head and pulled her back in. Thinking she knew what she was doing, she licked mybottom lip, which made me instinctively open my mouth. Her lips parted in a small _o,_ and I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, groaning with pleasure as I did so. Soon I realized we both needed air, and pulled away.

"_Now _why did we stop?"

I laughed at her.

"Did you want to learn more?"

She nodded solemnly and I pulled her onto my lap, still laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You are."

"Why?"

"Because you ask too many questions."

"Oh. Then I'll stop."

"Awww, don't do that."

"Why?"  
>I laughed again.<p>

"Because it's adorable."

"I am NOT adorable!"

"Calm down. You're going to tell all the bounty hunters on this planet where we are."

She rolled her eyes.

"Kiss me again."

"What was that?"

I froze. I hadn't sensed my master coming back. Satine had distracted me.

"I said, 'missed me again.' Obi-wan threw a rock at me."

"Obi-wan, don't throw rocks."

"Yes, master."

Satine grinned, though whether it was from me getting in trouble for something I hadn't done, or the look on my face when I noticed my master, I had no idea.

"Alright then, let's get dinner started."

"I'll do it, uncle Qui-Gon. You can't cook."

I smiled. Oh, how I missed them. I couldn't stay awake anymore. It wouldn't help Satine anyway. I sighed and fell asleep.


	11. Escape!

**Chapter 10**

**Satine POV**

I am so sick of this! That's it. I'm outta here. I looked outside at the guard. This was gonna be SO easy.

"Hey, hey you!"

"Whaddayou want?"

"It's just, I'm getting so _lonely _in here without any company," I pouted.

"Can you come in here and sit with me? I'll reward you." I gave him a sly smile. His eyes widened, and he nodded eagerly.

_Excellent._

He walked in, and it was over in 4 seconds

In the 1st second I stood up.

In the 2nd second I crossed the room in two steps.

In the 3rd second I kneed him in the groin.

And in the 4th second I snapped his neck.

_And again, excellent._

I dashed down the halls. In the last week of my stay here, I'd been allowed to roam the halls.

On a _leash._ Ya know, like a _dog._

Anyways, because of said excursions, I now knew where the escape pods were.

And that's where I was headed.

(A/n Whoop! I made Satine a badass. I don't see any of y'all doin' _**that**_! Haha sorry, just had to say it!)

I got to the escape pods with little trouble. There were a few guards, but I offered them something the bastards couldn't resist, led them into a closet and BAM! Instant ass kicking. Obi would be proud.

_Not that I really care what he thinks about me right now._

I got into the escape pod and activated the controls.

_Finally, I'm going home._

_But first, a little detour._

**Damien POV **

It's been nearly two weeks since I spoke to Satine. I had been far too busy with my mission to see her. I had to admit, I could see why Obi-wan loved her. Her defiance, her grace, the sheer beauty of her face. I walked into her cell, only to discover nothing but a dead guard.

_Damn it._

Obi-wan is gonna kill my sorry ass when he finds out I lost his wife.

As if on cue, my commlink buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Damien, it's me. I'm headed toward our rendezvous. Do you have my wife?"

_Oh crap._

"Heh, funny story Obi-wan…."

"I have the feeling I'm not going to find this funny."

"Err….your wife escaped."

"She escaped."

"Yeah…"

"She _escaped._"

"Yeah, she escaped."

"_HOW?"_

"It appears she killed a guard and walked out. I'd suggest watching your back, Obi-wan, she's not happy with _you._"

"Why would she be mad at me?"

"I may have told her that you were cheating on her."

"You _**what?**_"

"I'm sorry Obi-wan, it kinda just slipped out." It really had. I'd become so lost in her eyes I hadn't realized what I was saying until it was too late.

"Oh."

"But it's not like you _weren't _cheating on her."

"They were _whores_, Damien. Physical release, nothing more. "

"And that makes it right? And what about Siri? And Luminara?"

"I…Damien, that's not _the point_."

"Then what is _the point?"_

"She could hurt herself you idiot!"

"She wouldn't."

"Not on _purpose._"

"Oh shit."

"Oh, _now _you get it. I have to find her before she hurts herself."

And he hung up.

**Obi-wan POV**

I can't believe Damien would do something so stupid. Honestly, what was he thinking? Not much, obviously. My commlink went off. Assuming it was Damien calling to apologize, I picked up.

"What do _you _want?"

It was Anakin. "Ummm, Master, you might wanna come get your wife…"

"My _what?_"

"You know, _Satine_. Or are you too busy with another _appointment_ right now?"

"'Appointment'? And what is Satine doing there?"

"Trying to have sex with me, apparently. She doesn't think you love her anymore, so she came to me for attention. And I am **so **close to giving it to her."

"Touch her and you die."

"I know. That's why I'm hiding in the refresher. Master, how do you even leave the palace? Force, I'm having trouble staying in here."

"Are you kidding me? I have trouble leaving our _bedroom._"

"Anakin, are you coming to bed?" it _was _Satine.

"Anakin…"

"Coming, babe! Hurry up master, I can't hold off much longer. I haven't gotten any since christophsis."

The line went dead.


	12. Big Trouble For Anakin

_Hey fanfic readers! Thanks for reviewing! Quick warning- this is one of my more lemony chapters….not for kiddies!_

**Chapter 11**

**Anakin POV**

I opened the refresher door to find Satine standing right in front of it. I smirked down at her and said,

"Couldn't wait any longer?"

She shook her head, then murmured,

"I want you. Right now." Forcing her lips to mine, she dragged me to my bed, pushing me down. After straddling my very obvious hard-on, she broke the kiss.

"I need you inside me."

While she was frantically ripping my clothes off, i decided now would be a good time to stop her…before my old master went insane and ripped _me_ in half.

"Satine, I don't think we should do this…you're married."

"Doesn't make a difference to _him_."

"Satine…please."

"You sound just like him! It's not fair!" she looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. "Am I really that hideous?"

"No! No, of course not."

"Then why is he cheating on me?"

She broke down, sobbing into my chest.

"Satine?"

"Hold me, Anakin. Please." Big blue eyes looked at me pleadingly. I sighed.

"Gimme a minute." Quickly, I undressed until I was in nothing but my boxers and looked over at her. She was sitting there, in nothing but her underwear, watching me with hungry eyes. I walked back over, pulled the sheets down, watched her crawl in, and then joined her, dimming the lights as I did that. I opened my arms and she snuggled into them.

"Thank you, Anakin."

"No problem."

I felt one of her slim hands slide down my chest, then down my stomach to the waistband of my boxers. Hooking her thumb into it, I felt her pull them down. Before I could register what was going on, her hand wrapped around my hard shaft, teasing it and making me moan. She leaned up and purred in my ear,

"You're so hard, Anakin."

"Satine, I can't….."

"Why not?"

"My master…"

"Tell him I forced you. Trust me, he'll believe you."

As she said this, she took her other hand and used it to guide my hand to her entrance, allowing me to feel how wet she was. I groaned and started to slip two fingers in. She flinched.

"Just one, Anakin. Two is too much."

_She's that tight? Damn…_

I pulled one finger out and began to move my hand, feeling her arch and moan against me. Gods, she was soaking my sheets…not that I minded…

"Anakin…." She sounded out of breath.

"Yeah?"

"I need more."

Without a sound, I lifted myself up, pushing her beneath me. With one hand, I positioned myself against her entrance and entwined the fingers of my other with hers.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Gods damn it Anakin! Fuck me already!"

I entered slowly and she moaned.

"Faster….harder…."

I complied gladly. She pushed her hips against mine and I moaned loudly. I wanted to go even faster, but I wanted to make this last.

"Anakin…I…I'm…Oh!"

She clenched around me, and I came, screaming and clutching her arms. I fell against her, sighing.

"Satine…."

"Anakin…"

I rolled off of her.

"How was it?"

She laughed. "It was…"

"Anakin, where is Sa….Satine!"

My master was standing in the doorway, staring at us, or I guess more staring at his naked wife, who was now lying, completely satisfied, in my arms.

"Hello, Obi-wan." Her voice was cold.

"Satine…sweetheart…what are you doing here?"

"What do _you _care?"

"Satine…"

"Here, let me finish your sentence for you. It'll never happen again, it was a one-time thing, I only love you….take your pick. I was fooled by all of them. Maybe you'll get lucky."

"Satine…please…"

"No."

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't make this difficult."

"I can and I will."

"Oh no you won't."

"Oh yeah?"

He didn't say a word, just yanked her out of my arms, wrapped his cloak around her, and stormed out of my room.

_Damn it._


	13. UH OH!

_Hey guys, sorry this update took so long. My dad broke his laptop so he's using mine CONSTANTLY. Should get better around x-mas though. Don't forget to r&r!_

**Chapter 12**

**Obi-wan POV**

She was angry at me. I could feel her frustration roiling through the force. What am I going to do with her? She won't rest until she's successfully harmed herself both mentally and physically. And I don't think I can handle that. She IS mine, and I WILL keep her safe.

When we reached my quarters, I set her down on the bed.

"Satine?"

No answer.

"Come on love."

Nothing.

"Please?"

Zilch.

I'd had it. I took her head and pulled it up towards me. I was shocked when, instead of the glare and cursing I had expected, I was greeted by tears and a small whimper.

"Now love, don't give me that face…"

She glared at me. "What face? This is MY face, you asshole!" her face showed pain. "Or have you been too busy with Siri and the others to even bother to remember what my face looks like, as theirs are so much lovelier?"

I nearly died from the guilt.

"No love, their faces can't compare to yours."

"Is it their bodies then?"

"Satine, it's just sex."

"Is that what it is when we do it?"

"No!"

"So it DOES mean something."

"NO. Sweetheart, when we have sex it means SO much more to me then when I do it with someone else."

"Then why do it? Why hurt me like this for something that DOESN'T MATTER?"

"I don't know."

"That's it? That's all you have to say about this?"

"Yes."

"Why..."

"Why hurt you over something that doesn't matter?"

She smiled sadly. "Oh Obi-wan…" she leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled away. That cute little confused look on her face made me ache in all the right places.

"No offence love, but you smell like my former padawan, and that's just ever so slightly a turn off."

"Oh." Then she got a sly look on her face. "Do you wanna join me for a shower then?"

I smirked. "I would be delighted, your highness."

She stood. "Well then, master jedi, I suggest you hurry up." She leaned over to whisper in my ear, "You _know_ I hate waiting. Especially when certain parts of my body are _dripping_ wet." She winked and sauntered into the refresher.

I got up and was about to join her when there was a knock on my door.

"Urgh!"

"Obi? What's going on?"

"Give me five minutes love."

"Do you need Viagra or something?" she sounded like she was about to laugh.

"Trust me love, when I think of fucking that dripping pussy of yours into oblivion THAT is not an issue."

She moaned. "Hurry up baby, I can't wait much longer."

I groaned. My erection was trying to rip out of my boxers.

My door opened.

"Master? You in here?"

Great. Anakin.

"Yes I'm here." I walked into my living room. "What do you want?"

"Where's Satine?"

"In the shower, waiting for ME. My wife has nothing to do with this, does she?"

"Actually, she does."

I gritted my teeth. "Why?"

"No reason to interrupt her shower." He smirked, and I knew he was imagining my wife naked. Oh wait, he didn't need to. He tricked her into sleeping with him.

"Get to the point, Skywalker."

"Master…"

"What?"

"It wasn't just me who wanted it."

I was gonna kill him.

"She's mine Anakin."

"Jedi don't have possessions, and last time I checked, Satine hates it when you treat her like one."

"That's not the point. Now what do you want?"

"Just wanted to return Satine's clothes. She left 'em at my place."

I growled.

"Well you did practically kidnap her."

"And you practically RAPED her!"

"Whatever." He leaned in so our faces were almost touching. "I don't regret it. Not even a second of it. And if she ever asks for it again, I will give it to her. And you can't stop me." He stormed out.

I snarled and punched the wall. The noise must have scared my wife, because she timidly walked out of the refresher, a towel wrapped around her naked body. Water ran down her thighs, mixed with something else, which reminded me that I was rock hard. I smirked.

"Told you I didn't need Viagra."

She looked down and her eyes widened. She took a hesitant step toward me, and then stopped.

"Obi…."

"Yes?"

"_Please…?"_

"You know you can't just say please love."

"Obi-wan!"

"Come on baby, you have to tell me what you want."

"You."

"Me? You already have me."

"Stop it. You KNOW what I want!"

I closed the distance between us.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Obi…."

"What?"

"Please don't make me do this."

"Why not?"

"It's degrading."

"Then I guess you don't really want this."

""Obi-wan James Kenobi, you are going to get in that fucking bed and you are going to fuck my fucking brains out until I can't even fucking stand up and you are gonna do it NOW!"

_Finally. _I smirked

"Yes, mistress."

I carried her quickly to the bed, disposing of the towel before we got there, revealing that perfectly naked body, which for some reason made me angry.

I dropped her onto bed and straddled her, planting kisses up her body.

She groaned.

"Baby…"

"What?"

"You're not naked."

"Obviously, I'm not doing a good enough job."

"Why do you think that?"

"Normally you're too distracted to notice."

"Shut it and get naked."

"You sound just like a man."

"And if your huge cock wasn't pushing between my legs I'd say you were a woman."

I couldn't wait anymore. I tore off my clothes, frantically kissing every inch of my wife I could reach. When I was finally naked, I tried to push into that dripping warmth, but she stopped me.

"Ah ah ahh. I'm in control tonight."

I groaned. Satine was a tease, and I wasn't in the mood to be teased tonight.

"Love, please not tonight."

"Fine."

"Thank you." I started to pull her toward me, but she pushed away.

"No."

"What? Why?"

"If we can't do it my way, we're not gonna do it at all." She started to get out of bed.

"All right." She turned around, looking hopeful.

"Really?"

"Really."

She squealed.

"Satine..."

"Sowwy daddy." She pouted.

"It's okay baby, just don't keep me waiting anymore."

"Okay."

She climbed on top of me, and let me slide into hot, juicy bliss. I groaned and she cried out.

"Oh baby, yes, YES!" she squirmed with me so deep inside I thought I was going to die.

"Hold still love."

As I spoke, I began to thrust up harder and deeper. She screamed again, her arms losing the ability to hold herself up, so she fell on top of me. Not that I minded. I let out a soft grunt as I pressed myself all the way in. she was nowhere near close to being done. She used her arms to sit up, then slid them from my chest down to my hips, holding me down.

_Uh oh._

"Satine, please not tonight."

She pouted. "You said I could…"

"Please?"

"I let you have your way for a little while, and considering the circumstances I shouldn't have had to."

She had a point.

"Please love, can't you just punish me tomorrow? I don't think I can handle waiting tonight."

"Well…"

Just then the door opened.

"Obi? Baby, you in here?"

_Uh oh…_

Satine looked at me, her eyes narrowed with anger.

"I bought a new outfit I think you might like…"

My wife pulled her body off of me. Then she stalked over to my desk and picked up my lightsaber.

_Uh oh!_

She walked over to the door and grabbed her clothes.

"I bet he's in his room, all stressed out. Well, _I_ know how to relax him."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" she opened the door and sprinted out, holding my lightsaber like a club.

_OH SHIT!_


	14. Oh no

_Hello people of fanfiction! I'm sorry for the long wait; my dad enjoys stealing my computer. But… HE FINALLY GOT HIS OWN! YAY So, without further ado- here's chapter 13!_

**Chapter 13**

**Satine POV**

I was beyond angry now. How dare she just come in here and try to seduce MY husband? I was going to kick her slutty ass until her nose bled. She stared at me in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here? Obi-wan doesn't love you anymore. Don't you understand that? He loves ME. Get the hell out!"

My "loving" husband picked this moment to run out of the room only half dressed, which distracted Siri and gave me the opening I needed.

"Well, well, well. Looking better than ever baby."

_Oh hell no._

I dashed at her and hit her in the head with Obi-wan's lightsaber. She let out a scream of rage and pain and slammed me into the wall with the force. I retaliated with force lightning, slamming her into the wall and knocking her out. This fight was over. And the best man-or in this case woman-won.

Obi-wan looked at me with shock and horror, and then dashed over to my side. He timidly reached out and touched my temple, pulling it back to stare at his red fingers.

"Satine"

"Yes?"

"How did you do that?"

"I have no idea."

He was silent for a long time. After a few moments he spoke.

"We should go to the med bay."

"What about Siri?"

He walked over and touched her wrist, checking her pulse.

"She's fine, but I'll take her to the med bay anyway."

"I'm sorry. I just…exploded."

"It's not your fault. How long have you been able to do…that?"

"Just a day or two. I figured it out the night I met Damien."

"I see." He paused "I'll need to talk to the council about this. I'll go as soon as I've taken you to the med bay. You need to rest."

"I'm not letting you go alone."

"Yes you are. Where's your commlink?"

"The man who captured me destroyed it."

"Then take this one. Word is bound to spread that you're in here, and then Anakin is likely to show up. If he does, call me, alright?"

"Alright."

We soon reached the med bay, and it was then that I realized just how tired I was. Obi-wan talked to the jedi master in charge, kissed me on the cheek, and left, presumably for the council chambers. The jedi in charge stared at me, and then spoke.

"You really damaged Master Tachi over there. Not that I object, but how did you manage this? You don't appear to be….strong enough to do this particular magnitude of destruction."

"I'm strong enough. And what do you mean 'destruction'?"

"She has three broken ribs, a fractured skull, and it appears that her flesh is slightly…singed."

"Oh."

I felt very dizzy now. How could I do something this violent? I suddenly felt very sick to my stomach, and ran to the nearest trash can. The jedi behind me muttered something as I continued to violently throw up.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Can you answer a few questions for me?"

**Obi-wan POV**

"Master, where is she?"

"Anakin, I told you, I want you to stay away from her."

"I promise you, I'll never touch her again. Just tell me where she is!"

"You can come with me to see her when I'm done here."

"I'm not waiting. I need to see her now!"

"What is so important that you need to see her right now?"

"We weren't using protection."

"What?"

"We weren't using protection."

"Did you…?"

"Yeah, I did."

"You're a dead man."

"Kill me later. I'm going to ask master Che if there's a way to…you know…kill anything I left in there."

"You're sick, Anakin."

"Would you rather watch your wife grow my bun in her oven?"

"NO!"

"Then this is really the only option, isn't it?"

"I don't think she'll let you go through with this."

"Why not?"

"It'll feel like you're killing off an innocent child. She won't let you do it."

"Then we'll knock her out and do it."

"She'll fight us."

"We're stronger that she is."

"Anakin, I'm not beating up my wife."

"Just think about it. I'm not ready to be a father, and neither are you."

"I'm going to go check on her."

"I'm coming with you."

We dashed to the med wing, where Satine was sleeping peacefully. Master Che was cleaning some utensils. I walked to my wife's side and clasped her tiny hand.

"How is she?

"Tired, but fine. Whatever you two did last night tired her out."

"How did you….?"

"She told me. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. I'm rather fond of this one. You've made far worse choices in women." Her eyes flicked over to Siri.

"I agree."

"Master Che?"

"Yes, Skywalker?

He leaned over and murmured something in her ear. She looked disgusted.

"Skywalker! How could you ask something so disgusting?"

"I need to know."

"I suppose it depends on how long ago it was."

"Maybe three to four hours ago?"

"It may be too late. Where's the girl you need…cleaned out?"

"Right there."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah. Is there anything you can do?"

"I checked her over myself. I couldn't find anything in there. Her body may already be processing your…release."

"Oh no."

_Well, that's all folks! Again, sorry for the delay. I HATE when other people don't update, and yet I never do!_

_Bye for now,_

_Desires of Darkness_


	15. Magic Powers? :O

**Chapter 14**

**Satine POV**

_**Three months later…**_**  
><strong> 

My head hurts. I don't have the patience for this anymore. My husband's cheating on me, I have injuries from his psychotic whore girlfriend, and his former apprentice is in love with me. Anakin is never going to….

Anakin.

He always cared about me. He wouldn't lie to me. Obi-wan did. All the time.

He didn't love me. No one did and no one ever would. That's the way it was.

I was a freak.

Uncle qui-gon knew it. My parents knew it. I knew it.

They always told me I wasn't a freak. I was just…_special._

_Special. _How I hate that word. It sickens me. It shouldn't be a word. It's a _lie. _Take a mentally damaged child for example. "No, you're not stupid you're just _special."_ Or a girl who maybe doesn't look her best. "Wow, you look really….._special_." Or a three year old girl who can control all seven elements. "No, honey, you're not a freak…you're _special_."

I. Hate. That. WORD!

I want a drink. I want one so badly right now.

_I promised Obi-wan I'd quit._

_He promised me he wouldn't cheat._

Well, that settles that.

I stood up, ignoring the wave of nausea and dizziness that tried to overtake me. I'd had worse. So much worse. I wouldn't dwell on it now. I really, REALLY needed a drink.

**Obi-wan POV**

"What do you mean, she's pregnant? How can she be pregnant?"

Master Che sighed.

Anakin smirked. "Well master, when a man loves a woman very much…"

Did it ever occur to you that this child could be yours?

His smile didn't falter.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

He glared at me. "No!" then he smiled again.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Anakin…"

"I was just thinking about how, if that kid's mine, you won't be able to keep Satine and me apart anymore."

"Oh really? Watch me."

"You really think Satine's going to let you keep the father of her baby away from her?"

He was right. Satine would fight me on this. I turned to the door, not sure how I was going to tell her. When she walked out, staggering slightly, I got worried.

"Satine, what's wrong?"

"I'm thirsty."

I growled in frustration. I knew she didn't want water.

"No."

"You're not the boss of me."

"As your husband, and the father of your child, I think I have the right to boss you around."

"But we don't have a…" her face lit up. "Oh, Obi-wan!" she threw her arms around me and repeatedly kissed me until Anakin cleared his throat.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell her or should i?"

Satine looked confused. "Tell me what?"

I glared at Anakin. He just shrugged.

"You wanna lie to her some more? Fine. It's only gonna make my life easier."

She looked up at me. I sighed

"_Cara mia, _there's a chance this baby might not be mine."

_Oooh, cliffy! Did Satine look kinda crazy? Cuz that's what I was going for. And I finally figured out why I made obi a man whore. There are more pairings for him than Anakin! ANAKIN for Isis' sake! Next chap we take a look at Satine's crazy past…and her 'magic powers' _

_Review!_

_*Desires of Darkness*_


End file.
